Demon Hunt
by For The Sake Of Irony
Summary: An unknown evil is rising. Old threats have resurfaced, and balance must be restored to save the world. Otherwise, there won't be a world left to save.
1. Those Darn Mass Hallucinations

_You just gotta love Netflicks. It makes it so easy to rekindle obsessions with cartoons you used to watch growing up. Anyways._

_This here is the first JCA fanfiction I've done/am doing. Most of this chapter and the chapters to come are written from between 11:30 pm and 1:45 am, which is, unfortunately for my sleep schedule, the time when my mind is most alert. So hopefully everything won't be so bad. _

_Rated T for expected disturbing or horrorish scene. I don't know, I'm sorta making this story up as I go because I am a genius. There is no coarse language and nothing explicit- the rating will go down if it does anything. This was originally a horror story, though, so rating is just in case._

_I own nothing besides Netflicks, spell check, an overactive imagination, and a sense of humor akin to the monkey king's. I am merely doing this for my own and hopefully other's entertainment._

* * *

**Demon Hunt**

**Chapter 1**

**"Those Darn Mass Hallucinations"**

After every situation that involved magic threatening the world, the media was always the first to come up with excuses.

A young woman wearing a business suit appeared on the screen of the television, making sure that her audience understood that she was reporting live from San Francisco. This was where people had been evacuated under the threat of meteors, yes, but it was also where a mass hallucination took place, as many reports came in of people seeing a large, leather-wearing demon flying around. These reports were not taken seriously by authorities (the reporter, obviously, knew nothing of Section 13), and evacuation went off without a hitch. But, strangely enough, this wasn't the first mass hallucination to hit this city. In fact, San Francisco was getting rather infamous for it, with reports of demons, talking puppets and magical animals becoming more and more common. Not to mention, the day when the mysterious shadow originating from that very city started to spread across the Earth. But, authorities claimed that the public had nothing to fear. It was just meteors, and then they cut to a group of scientists who started to explain how burning rocks in the atmosphere might create the red sky they had all seen.

After watching the entire report, Daolong Wong sneered.

The dark chi wizard sat in an old roadside dinner, the television hanging in a corner. There was nothing significant about the dinner, if just happened to be a convenient place for him to stop. It was directly across from a rundown motel where he would be resting for the night. He had seen his room, it was fairly disgusting. He actually didn't mind that much. The only thing that really frustrated him about the journey (aside from the necessity of the journey itself) was that it was taking so long to reach his destination.

That was mostly his own fault. In the past, he had always used magic to get whatever he needed. Because of this, he had forgotten the value of money, and had never stockpiled it. He had never even considered the possibility that he would lose his magic, and now he hadn't had the funds to pay for a plane trip or most other ways of travel. Instead he was stuck taking the bus.

Daolong Wong glowered into his untouched cup of coffee. He hated his current position. Ever since the old man had taken his magic, Wong had been moving from place to place, searching for a way to restore it. And so far, everything had been a dead end. The worst event had been the déjà vu stone- it had literally set him years back. He had had to wait for the past to catch up to the present (he hadn't wanted to risk making a paradox by meeting himself, he didn't know what the effect would be and hadn't wanted to find out) before he could really start moving, and now that he was, he was having no luck at all. It seemed as if nothing could be done to restore his magic.

But he hadn't given up. He was currently in Nevada, traveling south, towards Mexico and a temple where a powerful object was said to reside. Hopefully that will give him enough power….

"Your bill, sir."

Wong blinked, staring at the teenage boy who had just placed a paper in front of him. "What?"

The boy pointed with his thumb at the clock behind him. "It's closing time, sir. You've got to go."

The dark chi wizard scowled, before he put the money on the table. He then left, muttering something that, if he still had his powers, would have melted the doors.

The young man took the money, staring at where the customer had just been. An old man with face paint, unkempt fingernails and different colored eyes. The boy found it sad that that wasn't the weirdest customer he had ever seen out here.

Daolong Wong was still muttering while crossing the street, when the wind brushed against him. He stopped where he was. He stared off into the distance, absorbing every detail.

The wind that night was cold and dry, but the breeze he had felt a second ago was warm and moist, almost as if someone had breathed on him. To any other, this might have been just a strange occurrence, but any chi wizard knew better. Something was trying to contact him.

A second later found Daolong Wong walking as quickly as he could into the desert. He walked farther and farther away from the buildings, guided by signs only a chi wizard could read. And he kept walking until the moon was high in the sky and he was exhausted, but that didn't matter, because he was finally here.

To the untrained eye, the area just seemed like a normal depression in the ground. A more observant person might notice that the small area was warmer than anything else around, or how if you listened hard enough, it sounded as if someone was breathing. They might even notice how none of the desert plants would grow here, or how all the desert animals avoided the area. But only a wizard as skilled as Daolong Wong could feel the dark magic seeping from the ground.

"You've brought me here?" The dark chi wizard asked. He looked around for more signs. He didn't know what he was dealing with. At first he thought it was a spirit trying to contact him, but this place made him not so sure. Whatever it was, he wouldn't pass the chance to hear what it had to say. It could be a new evil rising, and if it was, he certainly didn't want to ignore it. Especially if it had the ability to give him back his magic. "What is it you wish to tell me?"

As if on cue, the dark magic grew stronger. Wong took a step back, the entity residing here was powerful. Powerful enough to destroy him if it wanted, especially in his current state.

_Dark Chi Wizard…_

The voice was barely louder than a whisper. Daolong Wong blinked in surprise, now he was sure this wasn't a spirit. "What is it?"

_What I Want, My Wish…_

Ah, so this mysterious entity wanted him to do something for it. Wong listened intently. He might not need to travel to Mexico after all. "Yes?"

_I Wish I Didn't Wish To Sleep._

…And then he was stumped. Wong couldn't hide the confusion from his face. "I… beg your pardon?"

_I Rest._ The entity explained. _And I Want To Rest. But I Wish I Didn't. The Earth Above Is Out Of Balance, A Void Where Evil Once Stood. It Has Been For Some Time Now. Evil Keeps Being Defeated, Making A Stronger And Stronger Void. Shendu And His Son Have Been Taken From The Earth Just Recently, And I Wish To Take Advantage Of That._

Daolong Wong nodded. "So you wish for me to revive you? That would be simple enough, if I had my magic."

_And You Will Get Your Magic._ Daolong Wong smiled at this, before the entity continued and his grin disappeared. _But My Revival Will Not Be Simple. The Void Is Not Large Enough For Me Just Yet. It Has Been Enough To Awaken My Subconscious, And It Is That That You Currently Speak To._

Daolong Wong tried his best to not look at the ground in shock, but failed. He was speaking to… the entity's subconscious? Just how powerful was this thing? Just the fact that it was too large to replace the two demon dragons as a stronger evil was daunting enough, but this….

It was then that Daolong Wong realized that if this thing, whatever it was, were to ever fully awake, the world would have no chance to survive.

_What I Wish You To Do Is To Expand The Void. I Want You To Follow My Plan, And Then The Earth Above Will Appear Too Appealing For Me To Wish To Sleep. And Then, I Shall Arise._


	2. So That's Where Everyone Is!

_Writing this chapter was fun. And frustrating. This was a fun and frustrating chapter._

_Do any of you have a tumblr? I'm asking, because the JCA fandom over on tumblr just suddenly rose from the dead. One person posted an askblog, then someone else made another, then someone made more, and now suddenly we have a living, breathing fandom. And it's absolutely beautiful. I host the demon sorcerer's askblog, askthe7demonsorcerers. Just a shameless plug, heh._

_Speaking of tumblr and fandoms and beautiful, shylittleoctopus from tumblr drew a 'fanfiction doodle', as she called it, of the first chapter of Demon Hunt. Find the link to it on my profile._

_I own nothing besides a spell check, an overactive imagination, and a sense of humor akin to the monkey king's. I am merely doing this for my own and hopefully other's entertainment._

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**"So That's Where Everyone Is!"**

Jackie had been dreaming of swimming with otters when his phone suddenly rang.

His eyes lifted to about half open. He had stayed up late finishing work on his latest project for the museum, and had only gotten a few hours of sleep. He was dead tired, and wanted nothing more than to just stay there in bed and let the phone ring. But, Jackie was a polite person, and his conscious got the better of him, and he finally got up and answered.

He tried to say "Hello?", but he yawned while doing so, so what actually came out of his mouth was a lot less coherent.

"Jackie? Is that you? I cannot understand you when you just make noise!"

"Uncle?" Jackie asked, before he continued, sounding just a bit exasperated. "Why are you calling? It's-" he quickly checked the clock, "3:24 in the morning! You should be sleeping!"

"Uncle was sleeping! But this is more important."

"What could possibly be more important?"

"Uncle." he answered, stressing each word, "Has. The willies." And with that line, Jackie's heart sank.

It had only been a short time since the incident where Drago had obtained all the demon chi. The city was still recovering, slow and steady progress was being made to rebuild. Section 13, the place that had been hit the hardest, had been moved to a location that Jackie wasn't entitled to know until it was completely rebuilt. Jackie had rented an apartment for himself and his niece, and, although Jade was hoping to move back to Section 13 once it was finished, he was hoping the move was permanent.

But if there was one thing that Jackie had learned from his time with Uncle, it was that the willies meant he wouldn't be so lucky.

"Is someone trying to steal the mask?" Jackie asked, remembering that Uncle had once gotten the willies when the talismans were being stolen. Being the only magical artifact left after Shendu and Drago got banished, the mask of Tarakudo had been sent to remain at the Ben-Shui monastery, where uncle said it would remain safe from harm.

"No." Uncle replied, with utmost certainty. "This isn't the work of someone we know. Some new evil is trying to rise."

"A new evil?" Jackie asked, eyes now wide open. "Why?"

"Have you learned nothing?" Uncle yelled into the phone, causing Jackie to wince. "The world is out of balance! By removing Shendu and his son from the Earth, a void was made, and void needs to be filled by new, stronger evil!"

Jackie could only place his head in his hands, shaking it slightly. This was absolutely the last thing he wanted to hear.

"I'll go call captain Black." He sighed.

"And I'll do research. With the help of chi master Tohru, of course." Despite the situation, Jackie smiled. He could tell that Uncle was proud of Tohru's graduation, he reminded everyone of his student's new title every chance he got. "With the two of us, we should find some clue to this new evil, hopefully, before it strikes."

…..

Daolong Wong appeared in a cloud of smoke inside his motel room. His powers were restored! How good it felt, to finally be able to teleport from place to place again, and not be forced to take the bus. He smiled to himself; truly, he had taken his magic for granted.

His smile quickly faded, as doubts began to set in. This wasn't his magic, it was that entity's, and it wasn't chinese. He could still perform his dark chi spells with it, but it didn't feel right in his hands.

The magic he now held was ancient. Ancient and powerful, far more powerful than his magic had been previous. Possessing it was almost humbling. Judging from how it felt in his hands, he guessed that the entity came from a time before chi magic was even invented.

For a brief moment, Daolong Wong regretted making the deal. He wasn't sure if he wanted to revive the entity. For one thing, he wasn't used to being a servant. He had been- was once again the most malevolent dark chi wizards in all the world, after all. And while he saw no problems making a deal with a fellow force of darkness, becoming a minion, as the case was turning to now, didn't sit well with him.

The second reason was because he was still undecided on whether or not he wanted the world destroyed.

It was a bit of an unexpected dilemma on his part, but as there could be no perfect good, there was no perfect evil; and this was one of the few times his conscious was nagging him. Cause the world to loose it's senses, or resurrect a demonic dragon? Certainly. But unleashing this apocalyptic entity? Daolong Wong pushed these thoughts to the back of his mind. What the entity had planned wasn't too different from what Shendu had wanted; the dragon wanted to destroy all of Asia, and he had resurrected him gladly. And he had gotten his magic, so it wasn't as if he weren't getting any benefits. And if a few million died in the process, well, at the rate the balance had been shifting the last few years the entity was bound to break free eventually, so it was only a matter of doomsday being sooner rather than later.

But there was a third reason he had his doubts, one that was worse than the other two. Even with his new magic, Daolong Wong wasn't sure he had the power to accomplish the task needed to revive the entity. Actually, that was wrong- he was very sure he _wasn't _strong enough. The entity had only told him what to do, not how to do it. And it had ended up so horribly the last time he had attempted it, and it would only get worse this time around. Especially if the Chans got involved.

Daolong Wong started to plot, talking to himself (a habit he had never really gotten out of) as he did. He had advantages this time around. He had his new magic, and he had the ability to prepare well ahead. First he would need a new base, and then he could focus on getting the power he needs. He could even get some new chi warriors, someone more competent than the Enforcers. Maybe the red haired one would still be interested. Hak Fu, he believed his name was. He would have to hurry. After all, he had to usher in the end of the world.

…..

At the same time, within it's cavern, the entity slumbered.

It was dreaming a pleasant dream, a dream of waking. It breathed in, and the entity, subconsciously, withdrew it's magic from the surface of the Earth. And then it breathed out, removing all ties from the spot it didn't even realize it had chosen. The dark chi wizard had been given his task, and the subconscious was pleased. Perhaps that was why it's dreams seemed especially cheerful at the moment.

And then, for the first time in millennia, the great beast moved.

It wasn't even conscious that it did, for it's subconscious was in control. One by one, the hundreds of it's giant quills raised up, then lowered again, resulting in a ripple going down it's back. The effect was instantaneous, felt not by the world above, but by other worlds.

The entity remained unaware. It smiled in it's sleep.

…..

"C'mon, Jackie! Can't you hurry up?" Jade whined, leaning forward from her position in the backseat to look over her uncle's shoulder. "Uncle must be done with the spell by now!"

"Jade, I'm already going speed limit. And put your seat buckle back on!" Jackie countered. Jade responded by sighing, before she leaned back in her seat, buckling herself back in.

It was early afternoon in the day, and Jackie and Jade were coming back from the clothing store. School was still canceled since the building had been damaged in the emergency, but that didn't excuse the 12 year old from doing things she didn't want to. Jade had recently undergone a growth spurt, and while she was excited about being taller, she was a lot less thrilled about having to go new clothes shopping. Two bags sat next to Jackie in the passenger seat, showing that it hadn't been a fruitless effort, but his niece had made a point to be as difficult as possible during the entire time, even going so far as to run away in the store. But, thankfully, it was over. And not too soon; her old jeans were no longer long enough, and her favorite orange hoodie was starting to show her midriff every time she raised her arms.

And Jade was starting to grow in other ways, too. Jackie was not looking forward to the discussion about her changing body.

"I bet the other kids at school don't have to wear their seat belts." Jade muttered. Jackie looked at her through the rear view mirror; she was slumped in her seat, arms over her chest, eyes not meeting his. The typical rebellious pose.

"Jade, the seatbelt is for your safety."

"I'm not a kid anymore!"

"Neither am I! But I still wear it."

"Oh yeah." Jade said sarcastically, "Mister 'I kick demon butt' needs a seatbelt to protect him. Tch."

"Yes, I do." Mr. I kick demon butt replied. "Because if I get in an accident, it'll keep me safe."

"Yeah, but what are the chances of that?" Jade shot right back at him. Jackie sighed, he didn't know where she got her stubbornness from.

"But what I really don't get," Jade said, before Jackie could continue the discussion, "is why we had to leave Uncle's shop. Things were just getting good!"

"Because we set our shopping time in advance, so you would be able to watch your tv show." Jackie responded. "You agreed to it."

"But that was before I knew Uncle and Tohru would be almost done with there spell!" She said, as if that made his argument invalid. "This is more important!"

Jackie sighed again, remembering 'this is more important' as Uncle's reason for waking him up last night. Ever since early that morning, Uncle and Tohru had been working on a spell that would hopefully help them find this new evil that was supposedly rising. It was a complex spell, one that took a long time to prepare. Uncle and Tohru had been nearing completion when Jackie had informed Jade it was time to go.

"Well, maybe they haven't started yet." He said optimistically. "We're here."

"Tch. Finally!" Jade said, opening the door even before the car was fully stopped. She jumped out, leaving Jackie with the bags. He followed her inside, taking a moment to glance at where the giant hole had been in Uncle's shop. It was almost repaired now, but the construction workers hired to fix it weren't there.

That wouldn't worry him so much if the construction workers weren't so familiar.

He walked to the back room to find everyone there, including the workers. One of them turned to him when he walked in. "Hey, Chan."

Jackie let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. "Hello, Finn."

He should have known they were just taking a break, but it was hard to trust them. The Enforcers (Hak Fu excluded) had tried to go straight before, but had fallen right back into their old ways again. It was easy to say it was important to give people second chances, even third chances, but it was hard to do it for someone who he had considered enemies for so long.

Jade ran up to Tohru. "Hey, T. Did we miss it?"

The large man smiled. "No, Jade. You arrived just in time."

Jackie placed the shopping bags down, and walked around to try to get a look at Uncle. With everyone in here, the room was extremely crowded. He ended up having to elbow past Hak Fu and Ratso, muttering a "Sorry!' as he did.

Uncle was sitting on the floor, with a globe in front of him. He was painting symbols on the base of it, chanting a spell Jackie had never heard before. After a few moments, he brought the brush away and his chanting stopped, and the symbols started to glow.

The chi wizard reached behind him, and grabbed a vial full of powder. "This spell should show us where the world's balance is at it's most precarious." Uncle explained, as he pulled the cork out. "If my theory is correct, then that is where the great evil will arise."

"Uncle," Jackie leaned down and whispered to him, "Do you think it's wise to do this now, when…." He trailed off, subtly motioning towards the Enforcers.

Or not so subtly. "Hey, don't look at us." Finn said.

"Yeah, we're done with forces of darkness." Ratso added in.

"Nothing but trouble." Chow now.

"And if you don't mind," and back to Finn, "We'd really appreciate it if you'd let us stay here for a while. We talked about it, and we decided that with you guys is probably the least likely place for us to get recruited by this new evil."

Jackie exchanged a glance with Uncle, before the elderly man said, "As long as you fix Uncle's wall, and let him cast the spell already!" He shouted at the end, making Jackie jump back. "Now," Uncle said, and poured the contents of the vial over the globe.

For a good while, nothing happened. "Was that it?" Jade asked, not quite believing that her oh-so anticipated moment could be so anti-climatic.

But then the globe started to spin. It spun and spun, until it suddenly stopped, and a spot on it glowed.

Now, had Uncle been able to cast his spell earlier, the results might have been different. It might have pointed him to a spot in Nevada, towards a depression in the ground, where nothing grew and where the entity's subconscious spoke. It might have pointed to Daolong Wong's position, since he now carried the entity's magic with him.

But, the entity had cut all ties with the spot, and it had moved before Uncle was able to cast the chi spell. So now the spell pointed to-

"Virginia?" Jade asked. "What's in Virginia?"

"Luray caverns." Jackie answered, "And some other places. And it's near the state capital as well."

"Then it is settled." Uncle got up off the floor, "Jackie, call Captain Black. We are heading to Virginia."

* * *

_Well, that's was fun._

_Stay tuned for the next chapter, _**An Alien Get's Run Down By a Semi**_._


End file.
